


Desire Taking Me Higher, Leaving Me Whole

by fio



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio/pseuds/fio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Teddy uses his shapeshifter skills in the bedroom and Billy is a size queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire Taking Me Higher, Leaving Me Whole

It's a bit awkward living with your boyfriend when he still lives with his parents. And his two younger brothers. _And_ his sort-of-maybe-spirit-twin brother. Not because any of them aren't accepting or understanding of Teddy and his relationship with Billy—although Tommy likes to give them enough shit about it whenever he can, but Tommy's a dick who picks on _everyone_ and Teddy's good at ignoring him. And not because it's hard adjusting to a household with more than just two people in it like he grew up with. Even though he's always been good at adapting, Mister and Misses Kaplan have gone above and beyond anything Teddy could ask for to make him feel welcome and like a part of the family. Living with Billy is actually pretty awesome in the grand scheme of things.

But it's still awkward.

Mostly because Teddy is a teenage boy with a teenage boy's sex drive who is constantly in close proximity with his teenage boyfriend with absolutely no chance of burning off a significant amount of his pent-up, teenage sex needs because at least one member of his teenage boyfriend's family is always going to be present in the house at any given time, and any time _not_ spent at home is otherwise spent superheroing or doing schoolwork or going on dates in public with friends where stripping your boyfriend and mounting him in desperation is not exactly going to go over well.

Teddy loves Billy, and he's grateful to have the chance to live with him after losing his own home. But while he may be a patient dude, even he has his limits, and he's pretty sure his balls are not only blue but close to dropping off completely out of sheer frustration.

*

Technically, Teddy's room is supposed to be the guest room at the top of the stairs that he shares with Tommy, but he ends up in Billy's room every night anyway (and if Billy's parents notice Teddy coming out of his room in the mornings, neither of them mention it). But the walls in the Kaplan home are thin, and Billy's room is right next to the brothers' and across the hall from the parents', so even though Teddy gets to spend every night curled up in bed with Billy, it can't go much further than the occasional handjob under the covers because Billy is a screamer—normally something Teddy finds very pleasant, but finds frustrating because of their circumstances—and Teddy's weight makes the bed start creaking loudly if he moves too much.

 _However_ , one night, Billy finally comes up with a solution to their cock-blocking problem.

Still high on adrenaline after helping Spiderman fight Venom across most of Manhattan for most of the evening, Billy grabs Teddy by the collar as soon as they slip into his room and attacks his mouth with kisses, one of his legs wrapping around Teddy's waist and pulling them flush together. Teddy responds instantly, one hand going for Billy's hair and the other grabbing him by the ass, squeezing and rubbing and roaming and—

Teddy pulls away from Billy's mouth and gasps out, "Shit, Billy, we need to stop."

"What? No. _Why_?" Billy asks, _whines_ , rolling his hips and rubbing his cock against Teddy's through their costumes, making Teddy groan and hiss.

"We can't, t-they'll hear us," Teddy hisses, trying his best to resist the overwhelming urge to slam Billy against the nearest piece of furniture and rip whatever material is in the way of him fucking Billy senseless. He's not resisting very well, and he doesn't think he can hold out much longer. He briefly imagines Billy's parents kicking him out in the morning after the two of them keep the entire building awake with his groans and Billy's shouting, and decides easily that he won't regret it at all.

But Billy is shaking his head and pulling his hands away from Teddy's neck to turn blue and light up the room before it fades away again. "Teddy, listen, I thought of—I have no idea why it took so damn long, but—listen, listen, I figured something out: a quieting spell cast on the whole room. Now no one can hear us, okay? So please, _please_ don't stop, I _need_ —"

That's about as far as he gets before Teddy lifts him up and tosses him on the bed, making it squeak loudly in protest. Teddy follows after him, climbing on top of him and kissing him hard enough to bruise. All of his teenage boy lust is exploding out of him all at once, and he should feel guilty as he rips Billy's costume apart, but he _really_ doesn't care, and Billy can always magic himself some new spandex, anyway. He doesn't stop to think about it as he zips his own costume open and pulls his cock out, leaning down and pressing it into Billy's bare hip, groaning at the delicious feeling of skin on skin.

"Billy— Bee, I need the— I dunno where—" Teddy grunts ineffectively, but Billy understands and his hand lights up a bright blue again.

"Don't need it, 's fine, please, Teddy, _hurry_ ," Billy groans when the light fades, and sure enough, when Teddy slips a finger inside Billy's hole, he finds it already lubed up and stretched.

Teddy has to pause for a short moment to appreciate the fact that dating a guy with magic powers is _fucking awesome_.

But the moment doesn't last long, and Teddy's already sliding his finger back out, rolling Billy over onto his belly, pressing his face into the pillows and pulling his ass upwards. Normally, the two enjoy a bit of foreplay before getting this far, but they're desperate after months without much action and too busy riding the waves of adrenaline still pumping through them to be able to slow down. Teddy lines himself up and thrusts forward, filling Billy up to the hilt. Billy squirms and moans loudly beneath him, hands gripping hard into the sheets at the sensation of being filled, while Teddy breathes heavily above him, hands squeezing around Billy's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Teddy knows he should wait for Billy to adjust, but he can't hold still now that he's finally, _finally_ inside him after god knows how long. He slips out to the tip before slamming back in, making Billy whimper and the entire bed groan underneath them. He does it again, this time faster, and again and again, until his pace is so fast the bed starts to sound like it's about to break in half any moment beneath their knees, but it's Billy's rhythmic shouts that really fill up the room with noise. Teddy can barely hear the sound of skin slapping against skin under all of Billy's throaty moans and howls, but he likes the chorus of cries that come out of him, calling out, "Teddy— _nngh_ —more, gimme more," and "holyshitohmyfuckthere _there_ THERE _OH_ ," every other second.

But apparently Billy doesn't just want more thrusts aimed at one spot. Soon, he's reaching an arm back and squeezing Teddy's wrist, trying to get his attention. "Teddy, _more_ , I want—" Billy groans, and Teddy leans forward over him, keeping his hands in place and his thrusts never slowing down, and bites gently at Billy's shoulder.

"Tell me what you want," Teddy grunts and Billy's fingers squeeze into his skin.

"Bigger, I need you bigger," Billy gasps and Teddy takes a second to understand what he means before he _does_ and—

Oh. _Oh._ Yeah, he can do bigger.

Teddy doesn't stop moving inside him as he leans back up, but he concentrates and feels Billy's walls closing down around him as his cock grows wider and stretches just a bit longer. Billy shouts and squirms, crying out louder and louder the more Teddy thrusts into him with his adjusted size. But his hand still hasn't let go of Teddy's wrist and he squeezes again what can't be more than a minute later.

" _Bigger_ ," Billy moans, and Teddy blinks in surprise, but he obeys, because hey, Billy wants it and it feels damn nice squeezing a bigger cock into Billy's tight, wet hole. He doesn't make himself much longer, because there's only so much room before he can't push in up to the hilt, and he doesn't want to lose that sensation, but he makes himself quite a bit thicker this time, grinning wildly when Billy jerks and comes underneath him without a hand touching his dick. Teddy doesn't slow down, still fucking him fast and hard, even though Billy's quite obviously spent despite the constant groans he makes with Teddy's every movement.

But then Billy's squeezing at his wrist again, what can't be more than two minutes later, and while Teddy can't lift a hand away from Billy's hips to reach beneath him and check, he's pretty sure Billy's already hard again. "Bigger, bigger, bigger. _Please_ , Ted, I want _more_ ," Billy hisses underneath him, and Teddy finally feels a bit of hesitation.

"Don't wanna hurt you," he pants, but Billy shakes his head against his pillow.

"You won't, I pro— _nnghAHH_ —mise," Billy cries out, "So _please_?"

Teddy grunts and does as he's asked, surprised when there's little resistance inside Billy to his growing size, and he figures it's just more magic at work. But he's made himself so big now that keeping his fast pace is suddenly awkward and difficult, so he starts to slow down, dragging out low, stuttering groans out of Billy and shakier, dangerous creaks out of the bed. Apparently this new size and slow rhythm is exactly what Billy wants, because he starts going _wild_ underneath Teddy, hands groping around at anything and everything, his back bowing with every thrust, and his legs shaking and jerking each time Teddy slides out and slams back in, the loud noises coming out of him going from obscene to ridiculous.

Normally, Teddy could make this last for _hours_ if he really wanted—working slow orgasms out of Billy is one of his favorite things to do, after all—but that's not something he can do right now. He needs to come, and he needs it _soon_.

"Bee, I wanna—" he starts, but Billy isn't listening and talking is difficult anyway, so he just squeezes Billy's waist in warning before lifting him up, turning him around and dropping him back on the bed without pulling out of him for a second, the bounce when Billy lands driving Teddy somehow _deeper_ and making Billy groan and Teddy grunt. He leans forward, grabbing Billy's thighs and spreading them open wide as he leans forward, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck and his shoulders. Billy's hands stop waving around to wrap around Teddy's shoulders and dig into the skin there, and if Teddy wasn't a fast healer, he's pretty sure the nail marks Billy's leaving would last for weeks.

Billy doesn't have to ask this time as Teddy makes his cock stretch and grow, until he finally starts to feel Billy's walls resisting to expanding any further. Teddy marvels at the feeling of filling Billy up so completely, and Billy moans appreciatively beneath him. His rhythm starts to grow frantic again as he slams into Billy again and again, and he bites into Billy's skin. "'m gonna come," he grunts, muffled around Billy's shoulder, and Billy nods above him, fingers squeezing into his back.

It only takes a few more thrusts, each one more careless and rough than the last, until Billy's heat and tightness is too much and Teddy comes hard, gasping and panting as his hips jerk forward again and again, pumping out his load. The sensation is enough to send Billy over the edge again, too, as Teddy rocks his hips forward, riding the waves of his orgasm, and Billy shouts above him, nails scraping hard against Teddy's skin and a growing wetness spread between their bellies.

Teddy slowly lets Billy's thighs go, sliding his arms up and underneath Billy's back to pull him closer, and Billy uses his free legs to wrap around Teddy's waist and keep him from sliding out.

They lay there together, sticky and sweaty and very, very spent for a long while, Billy running a hand lazily through Teddy's hair while Teddy kisses along his neck.

Eventually, Teddy regains the ability to speak and mumbles, "So, that was awesome."

"Mmm," Billy hums.

"And uh. I kinda want to do it again."

"Mmm."

"Like, maybe in a minute or two."

Teddy props his chin against Billy's chest to look up, finding Billy staring back at him with a growing smile.

"You perv," Billy teases, and Teddy smirks, rolling his hips forward once, very slowly, and enjoying the loud, keening noise Billy immediately makes. Teddy's cock jerks and starts to harden, already eager for round two, and Billy shudders around him.

" _Who's_ a perv?" Teddy asks while Billy's legs squeeze around his ass in an attempt to pull him deeper.

"God, I don't _care_ , me, me, I'm the perv, fine, _whatever_ , just fuck me again, quick, _please_."

Teddy grins and rolls his hips again obediently, licking along Billy's jaw until he finds his mouth and kisses him, content and lazy.


End file.
